Vita Les Chroniques d'une Samouraï
by X.Nekomata.X
Summary: Deux chemins qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Deux histoires qui n'auraient jamais dû se produire. Une rencontre. Un regard. Un sourire. Et deux vies changées à jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE I**

... : Kaori, ma chère enfant, comprend-le donc : elle a beau être douée, ce n'est pas possible pour elle de maîtriser une force pareille ! Regarde le Jinchuuriki du Hachibi, il est très puissant et pourtant il ne le maîtrise pas complètement ! Alors comment veux-tu qu'un enfant de 5 ans puisse contrôler un chakra d'une puissance supérieure aux neuf Bijuus réunis ? Elle peut être dangereuse, tu le sais bien ! Il faut la tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Kaori : Non ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse et ne fait de mal à personne ! Il faut juste l'enfermer dans la cage quand la Lune est noire, autrement elle maitrise bien son chakra ! Je ne veux pas la tuer, c'est ma fille !

... : Il viendra un jour où la cage ne suffira plus à la calmer, et ne pourra plus absorber une telle puissance… Qui sait ce qui arrivera ce jour ! Si tu ne peux pas le faire, je peux m'en charger...

Kaori : _(crie) _Il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit ! Depuis des générations on empêche le premier enfant de la famille de vivre, de peur qu'il soit l'enfant de la prophétie...

... : _(murmure)_ "Viendra un jour, un enfant, le premier, capable de tout détruire, même les 9 Bijuus réunis...". _(À haute voie)_ Oui mais là c'est lui, c'est celui de la prophétie !

Kaori : Si nous lui donnons assez d'amour et de protection, elle ne tuera personne ! Et puis, on l'entraine tous les jours pour mieux contrôler ses crises pendant les nuits sans Lune !

... : Puisque tu es si sûre de toi... Je n'ai qu'une condition : elle ne doit pas s'approcher des enfants du village, on ne sait jamais...

Kaori : Si cela peut empêcher sa mort...


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Trois mois sont passés depuis la conversation de Kaori Myôsegi et l'Ancienne du village. Dans la maison des Myôsegi régnait une certaine effervescence : Kaori accouchait de son troisième enfant.

Médecin du village : Félicitations Kaori, c'est un petit garçon en pleine santé ! Regardez les filles, vous avez un petit frère !

Deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, regardèrent d'un air émerveillé le nouveau né. C'était une merveilleuse journée en perspective...

*** 2 jours plus tard ***

M. Myôsegi regardait tendrement ses filles. Elles étaient penchées sur le berceau de leur frère, qui avait enfin trouvé le repos.  
Soudain, l'ainée des fillettes leva brusquement la tête. Elle avait l'ouïe fine et pouvait, si elle le voulait, voir partout, même au travers d'un mur. Ses yeux habituellement dorée devinrent soudainement d'un bleu azur cerclé de noir.

M. Myôsegi : Que se passe-t-il Vita ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Vita : Y'a un monsieur dehors. Il a un habit noir avec des nuages rouges. On dirait qu'il attend, ou bien qu'il regarde ce qu'on fait... Oh ! Il n'est plus là !

C'est alors que l'homme mystérieux apparut dans la pièce. Visiblement, il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. Kaori comprit la situation et ordonna à ses filles de se cacher. Mais les membres des deux enfants étaient paralysés par la peur.  
Le clan Myôsegi était le plus puissant des clans du Pays de Cristal, pourtant, il y eut un bain de sang. L'homme se tourna vers le berceau. La petite fille tenta de le protéger.

Vita : _(hurle)_ KAGE NO RYUU! [Dragon d'ombre]

Un dragon fait d'ombres se jeta sur l'homme, qui l'évita de justesse.

Méchant : Alors c'est toi l'enfant de la prophétie... Bah tant pis, j'utiliserai ton frère pour mes expériences ! _(il s'approche du berceau du nouveau-né_

Les deux fillettes se jetèrent sur lui comme le faisait leur père lorsqu'il s'entrainait au sabre.

Les fillettes : Laisse-le ! Méchant monsieur !

Il frappa la plus jeune à peine âgée de 4 ans ; Elle percuta le coin d'une table et tomba sur le sol. Une tache de sang se répandit lentement.

Ainée : Kimi ! Tu vas le payer !

Ce que craignait l'Ancienne arriva : le chakra de la fillette vira du blanc au noir, ses yeux dorés devinrent rouges sang. Un dragon plus noir que la nuit se forma et s'élança sur l'homme en dévastant tout sur son passage. Bien que rapide, le ninja fut sérieusement touché. Il prit le bébé et disparut en ricanant.

Méchant : Tes idiots de parents ne se réveilleront plus et ta sœur non plus !

Ces mots eurent pour effet de mettre la fillette dans une colère sans précédent mais lui avait disparu. Vita ne contrôlait plus son chakra et celui-ci détruisit la maison entière tant sa puissance était grande. Vidée de son énergie, elle s'effondra sur le sol.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE III

Vita était inconsciente. Dans son rêve, elle vit sa mère qui lui murmura :

Kaori: Va-t-en ma chérie ! Cours jusqu'à l'école, celle où ton père t'emmène parfois. Va, va vite !

L'enfant se réveilla lentement, elle était couverte de sang. De sa maison, il ne restait que des ruines fumantes. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, puis se mit à courir.

La petite orpheline courait sans s'arrêter, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Dans sa tête résonnaient les dernières paroles de ce monstre qui avait tué sa famille. Elle courut ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Soudain, elle vit enfin les toits dorés de l'école de l'ami de son père. À bout de force, elle s'évanouit. 

*** Un peu plus tard ***

Un jeune homme courait dans les couloirs de l'école. Lorsqu'il vit enfin celui qu'il cherchait, il accéléra.

… : Senpai ! Senpai !

L'homme se retourna vers lui.

Maitre : Que se passe-t-il Katokaï ?

Katokaï : Nous venons de trouver une petite fille couverte de sang devant les portes ! Elle porte le symbole du clan Myôsegi !

Maitre : Comment ! Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ? A-t-elle parlé ?

Katokaï : Elle n'a pas grand chose. Physiquement elle va bien, par contre psychologiquement elle sera probablement marquée.

Maitre : Envoie une équipe à la résidence de son clan, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas puis retourne auprès d'elle.

Katokaï : Hai ! 

Katokaï entra dans l'infirmerie. Le maitre lui avait demandé de rester avec la fillette qui venait d'être trouvée. Celle-ci leva immédiatement ses yeux vers lui. Une lueur de peur dansait dans ses pupilles dorées.

Katokaï : N'aie pas peur, je ne veux pas te manger ! Mon nom est .Katokaï Otowa, je suis sensei ici, à l'école des Samouraïs. Tu es du clan Myôsegi, non ? Quel est ton nom ?

La jeune enfant le regarda fixement, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il eût l'impression qu'elle regardait jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit.

Maitre : _(Entre dans la pièce avec une liasse de feuille)_ Tu es Vita, n'est ce pas ? Nous nous somme déjà vu, tu t'en souviens ? Ton père est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a parlé de la prophétie. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais, depuis ta naissance, une sorte de "tatouage vivant "...

Katokaï : Comment ? C'est... Impossible !

Maitre : Vita, sois gentille, montre nous...

Elle obéit et dévêtit le kimono qu'elle portait. Dans son dos, on pouvait alors voir deux dragons chinois, l'un blanc et l'autre noir, enlacés, dont les corps allaient de sa taille jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le Maître les effleura avec son sabre. Le contact entre le métal froid et la peau fit tressaillir la jeune fille. Aussitôt les dragons se mirent à bouger et se matérialisèrent devant Katokaï, ébahi.

Katokaï : C'est... L'enfant... de... de la prophétie... Je croyais... Que... Ce n'était... Qu'une légende...

Vita se rhabilla et les dragons disparurent.

Maitre : Ceci restera entre nous. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras son enseignant. Je pense que tu en feras une excellente kunoichi, voir une samouraï... Mais avant viens dans mon bureau, j'ai des explications pour toi, ainsi que quelques consignes...

*** Dans le bureau ***

Maitre : Depuis des générations, dans le clan Myôsegi, on tue le premier enfant de la famille. Au début c'était une obligation du chef du clan, car tous avaient peur de la prophétie. Mais au fil des générations, cette vieille histoire commença à devenir une légende, mettant ainsi en doute le fait que la prophétie soit une chose vraie. Or, lorsque Kaori accoucha de cette enfant, la prophétie se réalisa. La jeune mère connaissait cette prophétie, et elle savait que sa fille était cet enfant tant redouté… Et pourtant, elle refusa de la tuer. Elle l'aimât malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus puissante que les neuf Bijuus réunis. On pourrait la croire folle, car Vita est extrêmement dangereuse quand elle le veut. Les dragons la protègent de tout danger ou de toute attaque. De plus, lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la période de la nouvelle Lune, aussi appelée la Lune noire par les anciens, ses plus petites techniques peuvent être mortelles. Enfin, tout cela est compliqué... Son père avait commencé à la former aux techniques ninjas. J'aimerais que tu continue.

Katokaï : Vous êtes sûr qu'elle puisse supporter un tel entrainement ?

Maitre : Certain, elle a un courage hors du commun.

Katokaï : Effectivement, cela m'a beaucoup surpris de l'avoir vu venir de si loin dans un tel état.

Maitre : Méfies-toi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises : elle est capable de tout. Je te la confie. Tu débuteras son enseignement dans 5 jours, le temps qu'elle soit intégrée à l'école.

Katokaï : _(en sortant)_ À vos ordres Senpai !

Tandis que Katokaï sortait, le Maitre pensa à son ami défunt ainsi qu'à la lourde tâche que représentait une fille dans une école de garçons...


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Cinq jours sont passés depuis l'arrivée de Vita à l'école. Cinq jours durant lesquels elle se balada à travers les différents bâtiments de l'enceinte, sous les regards curieux et étonnés des garçons. Mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle réservée pour les combats, utilisant des techniques ninjas. Grâce à sa technique de l'Œil du Dragon elle pouvait mémoriser des techniques, qu'elle combinait pour les utiliser plus tard dans son entrainement. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs le jour où elle débutait son éducation de ninja.

Katokaï fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle apprenait. Si bien qu'en 3 ans elle avait déjà atteint un niveau égal au sien. Il était pourtant un ancien ANBU.  
Afin qu'elle puisse se perfectionner, le Maître pensa qu'un voyage d'un an à travers les différents pays ninjas était l'idéal et l'envoya à travers le monde.

Vita, et son sensei Katokaï, entamèrent donc un périple, qui les mena un jour à Sunagakure no Sato, plus communément appelé Suna.

Katokaï : Donc le Kazekage est le chef de Sunagakure no Sato. On dit qu'il a sacrifié sa femme pour sceller un démon, le Tanuki du Sable, dans l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Vita : Il a fait ça juste pour le pouvoir ? Sa propre femme... Et son fils... Il est monstrueux ce gars là !

Katokaï : Oui, en plus Ichibi, le démon qu'il a scellé, empêche son porteur de dormir sous peine de détruire son esprit. Ce qui fait de Gaara, le jinchuuriki en question, un enfant instable et perturbé : il cherchait constamment une raison à sa vie. Mais son père a essayé maintes et maintes fois de le tuer, ce qui a eu comme résultat que Gaara a trouvé comme sens à son existence : " Vivre pour tuer ".

Vita : Gaara ... ça veut dire "le démon qui n'aime que lui", n'est ce pas ? Dis, tu crois que je pourrais le voir ? Peut être qu'on deviendra amis !

Katokaï : On verra bien sur place. Tiens, tu vois les rochers là bas ? Ce sont les remparts du village.

Vita : _(Super contente)_ Il était temps ! Je commençais à griller, voir carboniser ! Pourquoi on n'a pas attendu que le soleil se couche ?

Katokaï : Eh bien, si nous avions attendu la nuit tu ne serais pas grillée, mais plutôt congelé.

Vita : _(Ronchonne)_ Entre le jour brûlant et la nuit glaciale, je sens franchement que je vais m'y plaire... _(Ironiquement)_ J'adore le désert !...

Katokaï : On est bientôt arrivés ne t'en fait pas.

Vita : Mouais... 

*** Une nuit dans les rues de Suna ***

Vita se promenait, pour la dernière fois, dans les rues de Suna. En effet le lendemain elle devait rentrer au Pays de Cristal. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu un garçon, qui avait l'air très triste et morne, sur une balançoire. Intriguée et très curieuse elle s'approcha du garçon.

Lorsqu'elle ne fût plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, elle fut capturée par une main en sable, mais ne bougea pas, elle souriait même. Le garçon leva alors la tête et lui lança un regard mauvais mais il changea d'expression lorsqu'elle mania le sable et s'en dégagea en souriant. La fillette le détailla rapidement. Il avait des yeux vert pâle marqués par des cernes et les cheveux brun roux. Sur son front elle vit un tatouage, le kanji de l'amour. Elle le reconnu alors. Il était le jinchuuriki de Suna : Sabaku no Gaara.

Vita : **C'est donc lui le jinchuuriki...**_ (grand sourire) _C'est bien Gaara ton prénom ?

Gaara : ... ** Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? C'est qui déjà?... Ah zut j'ai oublié son prénom... Lola...non... plutôt Tista...non c'était plus...ah oui voila ...Vita ! **

Vita : Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es pourtant bien le jinchuuriki Gaara non ?

Gaara : ...** Elle le sait... Alors pourquoi reste-elle ici ? A-t-elle peur de moi ? ...Lui parler ... Zut aucun son ne veut sortir !**

Vita : Bon puisque tu ne veux pas parler...je pars...

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas mais Gaara la rattrapa avec son sable. Il la fixa et elle fut comme attiré par lui. Elle avança vers lui et tendit sa main vers la joue du garçon qu'elle effleura avant de reculer un peu. Il frissonna légèrement, ce contact lui avait beaucoup plut.  
Il voulut recommencer cette expérience mais, soudainement quelqu'un pris la fillette par la taille avant de disparaitre avec elle. Elle s'était tellement débattu que son collier était tombé au sol, lorsque le garçon le vit, il le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche. 

*** Dans le bureau du Kazekage ***

Kazekage : Il ne faut pas s'approcher de lui il est dangereux. C'est un monstre et...

Vita : _(Lui coupe la parole)_ Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, c'est vous ! Vous avez scellé dans son corps un démon, qui l'empêche de vivre normalement, c'est inhumain ! En plus à cause de vous sa maman est morte ! Je devrais vous réduire en bouillie !

Kazekage : Tu ose me parler sur ce ton, toi, une gamine de 9 ans ! C'est moi qui peux te réduire en bouillie !

Vita : _(Sourire moqueur)_ Essayez pour voir ...

Le Kage lui lança un kunai mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. En effet deux dragons, un blanc et un noir, surgirent devant elle. Vita était très en colère, à tel point que son chakra devient noir. Elle fit voler tout se qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Le ninja qui l'avait amené ici, voulut s'interposer, mais à peine eut-il fait un geste, que le dragon noir l'attrapa et l'envoya faire un vol plané à travers la pièce. Le ninja, après avoir embrassé le mur retomba au sol, inconscient. Elle s'avança alors vers le Kazekage prit entre les pattes du dragon blanc.

Vita : Je me ferais un plaisir de vous tuer sur le champ mais je ne veux pas salir mes mains d'un sang aussi dégoutant que le vôtre car la mort est un honneur !

Et elle sortit du bureau qu'elle avait, en partie, ravagé.


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE V

Voila trois jours que Vita était rentrée et pourtant elle n'avait pas oublié Gaara et, surtout, le passage dans le bureau du Kage. Pendant qu'elle piquait sa crise contre son clone de chakra, le Maitre tenait un conseil. Il était question de savoir qui était pour et qui était contre l'enseignement de samouraï de Vita. Tous furent pour, et aucun ne regretta son choix car Vita fut une samouraï accomplie à l'âge record de 14 ans. Ayant fini son apprentissage, elle fût envoyée découvrir le monde.

La jeune fille errait à travers le Pays de la Pierre. Elle marchait tranquillement lorsque, soudain, une détonation retentit non loin d'elle. Intriguée, elle se dirigea au lieu de l'explosion. Il y avait un homme étrange s'apprêtant à tuer une jeune femme visiblement blessée. Au moment où il allait lui donner le coup de grâce, Vita lui passa son sabre à travers le corps. Puis elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'elle soigna grâce à un jutsu médical. La jeune femme lui sourit puis se présenta.

La jeune femme : Merci beaucoup ! Mon nom est Hikosei Misao. Je viens d'Iwa no kuni et toi ?

Vita : Je suis Myôsegi Vita du Pays de Cristal… Que faisiez-vous ici ?

Misao : Je devais ramener cet espion au Tsuchikage dans le but de lui faire avouer des renseignements très important sur l'Akatsuki. _(Mine triste)_ Mais bon... il est mort maintenant...

Vita :_ (Petit sourire)_ Il est juste inconscient, je n'ai touché aucun des organes vitaux. Il suffit juste de le rafistoler un peu.

Misao : _(Soulagée)_ C'est merveilleux !

*** A Iwa ***

Misao : Et donc tu n'as pas de but précis ni de lieu de résidence ?

Vita : Bah non, pas vraiment. Mon maître m'a dit que je devais forger mon propre destin à travers mes expériences. Du coup, j'erre à travers le monde ninja et exécute les missions qu'on veut bien me donner.

Misao : Après ce que tu as fait pour moi ce serait un plaisir de t'avoir en ma maison !

Vita : Bah si cela ne vous dérange pas je ...

Misao : _(La coupe)_ Parfait ! Je suis sure que Yumi va t'adorer ! Yumi est ma fille. Elle est très gentille mais elle est possédée par Hachibi...

Vita : Elle est la Jinchuuriki d'Iwa c'est ça ?

Misao : En effet...

*** Chez la famille Hikosei ***

Misao : _(Appelle)_ Kunimitsu ! Yumi ! Venez voir ! Il faut que je vous présente une fille adorable qui ma secouru.

Kunimitsu : Enchanté de faire ta connaissance et je te remercie d'être venue en aide à ma femme.

Vita : De rien. _(Voit Yumi)_ C'est toi Yumi ? Bonjour !

Yumi : _(Se colle contre Vita et la serre tout fort)_ NEE –CHAN !

Vita : _(Étonnée)_ Qui? Moi ? Euh… Bah si tu veux…

Misao : _(Surprise)_ C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça !

Vita : Je vois... Mais je pensais qu'il était plus… grand, le Jinchuuriki d'Iwa !

Kunimitsu : Depuis que l'Akatsuki s'en prend aux Bijuus. Mon frère, le Kage, a fait extraire Hachibi de l'ancien jinchuuriki et l'a scellé dans Yumi

Vita : ... ** Encore un idiot de Kage ... c'est désespérant ** Mais comment fait- elle pour contrôler Hachibi. Il est très puissant non ?

Misao : Elle n'arrive pas à le contrôler... Et ceux qui ont tenté de l'entrainer sont tous mort.

Vita : Permettez- moi d'essayer. Je ne suis pas jinchuuriki mais je sais comment on peut faire pour les contrôler.

Misao & Kunimitsu : Euh... Si tu veux… 

Les mois passèrent et Vita entrainait Yumi qui devenait de jour en jour plus forte. Grâce à une technique d'invocation assez spéciale, Vita avait matérialisé le démon et avait passé un accord avec lui : il se laissait contrôler par Yumi en échange, Vita ne le détruisait pas.

Un an passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'Akatsuki ne vienne pour capturer Yumi. C'était à Itachi et Kisame à qui revenait la mission. Ils tuèrent les parents de Yumi et allaient s'attaquer Yumi lorsqu'ils furent entourés d'un chakra noir : Vita, dans une rage folle, s'était interposer. Ils essuyèrent quelques attaques avant de battre en retraite, ayant très peu de chance de vaincre.

Kisame : _(Murmurant tout bas)_ Tant pis on a toujours Ichibi, l'autre on l'aura plus tard

Vita et Yumi coururent vers Misao agonisante. Elle leur murmura des mots d'adieu avant de mourir. Les deux filles furent très tristes et Vita voulut les venger.  
Misao et Kunimitsu avaient toujours considéré Vita comme leur fille, aussi fut elle très en colère contre elle-même : une fois de plus elle n'avait pas put sauver les êtres qui lui était chers. C'était comme si elle venait de perdre pour la deuxième fois ses parents. Mais elle se jura qu'elle protègerait Yumi quoi qu'il advienne.  
Elle emmena la fillette loin d'Iwa afin de brouiller les pistes pour l'Akatsuki ou quiconque pouvant leur nuire et continua de l'entrainer sans relâche.

Les années passèrent et Yumi était prête pour l'examen Chuunin qui se déroulait à Konoha.  
Yumi avait 13 ans maintenant, Vita en avait 20.


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

... : Et donc nous pensons que, pour l'examen des Chuunins, il faudrait renforcer la sécurité. Qu'en pensez-vous Kazekage-sama ?

Kazekage : _(Pensif)_...mhmm...oui, sans doute...

Le Kage ne prêtait que peu d'attention à la réunion, car il était plongé dans ses pensées. Dans ses mains se trouvait un collier avec un phénix gravé sur le médaillon. Ce collier, il l'avait ramassé un soir, il y a de ça 10 ou 11 ans maintenant. Il appartenait à une jeune fille aux yeux de couleur or. Le jeune homme aurait aimé lui rendre le bijou, mais elle avait disparut.  
Quelqu'un le sortit de sa rêverie. Ce fut Kankuro.

Kankuro : _(Chuchote)_Eh ! Oh ! Gaara ! T'es encore avec nous là ? T'en fais une tête ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gaara : Hein ? Ah ! ... Non c'est bon ... J'étais un peu ailleurs ...

Kankuro: Je vois ça oui Et a quoi pensais-tu ? _(Voit le collier)_Oh je vois, encore à cette fille. On dirait un amoureux délaissé. T'aurais pu attendre la fin de la réunion, je suis sur que ta rien écouté.

Gaara : Je sais mais ... depuis certain temps je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Comme si un lien fictif se tissait... une sorte de toile d'araignée et moi je ...

Kankuro : _(Finit la phrase)_...Et toi t'es la mouche prisonnière ?

Gaara : _(Sourit)_Exactement ! Kazekage Tsé- Tsé ça le fait non ?

Kankuro: _(Rit)_Tu traine trop avec moi je crois.

Gaara: Oui sans doute…

Depuis que son Bijuu avait été extrait et que, grâce à Chiyo-baasama, il avait eut la chance de revivre, Gaara avait beaucoup changé. Il s'était ouvert aux autres, donnait clairement son avis et s'amusait souvent avec son frère Kankuro. Mais malgré tout il ne dort toujours pas.

*** Quand la réunion fut finie ***

Kankuro : _(Excité comme une puce) _Vivement qu'on soit à Konoha ! Quand je pense que dans une semaine il y a l'examen Chuunin ! ... Je vais mourir d'impatience !

Gaara :_ (amusé)_A t'entendre c'est toi qui passe l'examen !

Kankuro : Bah c'est que je suis curieux ! En plus il parait qu'il y aura le Jinchuuriki qui possède Hachibi en lui. Et puis Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait mis un petit " bonus ". Je crois un match entre Sakura et le sensei de ce Jinchuuriki.

Gaara : Je vois ...Quel est le nom du sensei ?

Kankuro : Je n'en sais rien. Par contre il est originaire du Pays de Cristal. C'est un samouraï de l'école Kayusari. C'est à 3 jours de marche après les grandes montagnes du Pays de la Pierre.

Gaara :_ (Pensif)_ Je pense que cet examen sera assez intéressant...

*** Quelques jours plus tard à Konoha ***

Kankuro et Gaara étaient à peine arrivés à Konoha qu'ils entendirent une voix qui leur était familière, celle de Naruto.

Naruto : Hey ! Gaara ! Kankuro ! Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'on s'était pas vu ! Comment ça va ?

Gaara : Salut Naruto ! Ça fait pile un an en fait. Nous ça va ... un petit souci avec Kiri, plein de paperasse et un groupe d'élèves démoniaque… Mais à part ça c'est calme. Et toi, comment ça va avec Sakura ? Elle ne t'a pas encore tué à ce que je vois !

Naruto : _(grand sérieux) _Oui ... Eh bien ... je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge ou le mariage mais je crois avoir un peu mûri...

Gaara : _(sourire)_Vraiment ?

Naruto : _(comme d'habitude)_Non ! C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas énerver Sakura, elle est pire que la vieille Tsunade !

Kankuro & Gaara : … * il ne changera jamais *

Gaara: Bien ! Et si tu nous disais le programme ? Qui c'est le sensei du Jinchuuriki de Hachibi ? Il s'appelle comment ? On peut le voir ?

Naruto : Bah ... tu le verras bien à l'examen. Et si tu veux lui parler ne le cherche pas trop au sol. Elle adore se promener sur les hauteurs, genre les toits...

Gaara : Je n'ai absolument rien compris…

*** Le jour de l'examen ***

C'était enfin le grand jour, l'arène était bondée. En effet il y avait des gens de tout les pays venus de loin pour l'occasion.  
Il y eut d'abord un match entre un garçon de Kiri et un jeune de Sun puis vient le tour de Yumi. Elle prit ses armes, inspira profondément et entra sur le terrain.

Vita, quand à elle était sur le toit. Elle portait un masque pour ne pas être reconnue par gens d'Iwa. Du toit, elle pouvait observer les combats et copier quelques techniques intéressantes. Mais le soleil, en changeant de position, la trahit. Lorsque Gaara remarqua son ombre, il utilisa sa technique du troisième œil afin de voir se qui se passait là haut.  
La jeune femme remarqua le petit œil qui la fixait. Elle lui fit alors un petit "coucou" puis l'envoya valser le plus loin possible. Entre temps le match était fini, Yumi l'avait remporté haut-la-main. De nombreux combats eurent encore lieu avant que Naruto annonce la fin du premier tour de l'examen. À présent Vita devait affronter Sakura. Se souvenant soudain qu'il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit. Elle posa rapidement un sceau de contrôle sur elle. C'est donc privée des trois quarts de son chakra qu'elle sauta dans l'arène

Sakura : Cela me fait bizarre de devoir me battre contre toi…

Vita : T'inquiète pas c'est qu'un match. Bonne chance !

Sakura : Toi aussi ! Sache que je ne te laisserais pas gagner !

Vita : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser me battre !

Kakashi : Prêtes ? Que le match commence !

Sakura attaqua avec un de ses fameux coups qui détruisent tout sur le passage mais Vita arrêta son poing, provoquant des cris d'exclamations dans les gradins. Sakura enchainait les attaques tandis que Vita se contentait de les esquiver afin de fatiguer son adversaire. À bout de souffle les deux femmes se séparèrent. La foule les observait silencieusement. Sakura revint à la charge. A ce rythme le combat finirait par un match nul par KO.

Se décidant finalement à combattre Vita dégaina son katana, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Sakura se lança sur elle et disparut au dernier moment avant de réapparaitre derrière Vita qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. La brunette percuta durement le sol avant de disparaitre dans un « POUF » retentissant.

Sakura : Un clone…

Un bruit d'eau la fit se retourner : un dragon d'eau se dirigeait sur elle. La jeune femme se fit engloutir par la masse d'eau mais cela ne suffisait pas à la mettre au tapis. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle eut droit à un nouveau jutsu, de foudre cette fois. Sakura pesta contre Sasuke : c'était lui qui avait enseigné ce jutsu à Vita lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha. Elle repéra le repéra dans les gradins et lui lança un regard noir. Son ex-coéquipier lui fit un petit signe de la main et Sakura se jura de le frapper plus tard.

De son côté, Vita profitait de l'inattention de Sakura pour faire le point. Son chakra était presque à sec et elle était à bout de souffle de même que Sakura. Une voix retentit dans sa tête, celle du dragon blanc Yang.

Yang : ** Besoin d'aide ? Yin est partie en balade, je m'ennuie…**

Vita : ** Je ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra à cause…**

Yang : ** De la lune, oui je sais ! Je te parlais d'une aide stratégique !**

Vita : ** Qu'est ce que tu propose ? **

Yang : ** Vu votre état à toutes les deux … Un petit Arasu bien placé !**

Vita : ** C'est foireux comme plan…**

Yang : ** Tu devrais avoir l'habitude à force…**

Vita : ** Pas faux…**

Yang : ** Attention, elle ne va pas tarder…**

Un bref regard vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses confirma que Sakura se préparait à attaquer. Soudain, elle s'élança. Vita attendit que son adversaire soit à moins de cinq mètres pour lancer son coup de grâce.

Vita : _(Murmure)_ Arasu Ryuu no Yaiba [Lame du Dragon Dévastateur]

Elle frappa le sol avec son sabre, provoquant une puissante onde de choc. Sakura fut projetée au sol, assommée. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans les gradins. Vita rengaina son sabre et s'effondra s'effondra sur le sol. Immédiatement, une équipe médicale se précipita sur le terrain complètement détruit par des deux jeunes femmes.

*** A l'hôpital ***

Naruto faisait les cents pas dans la sale d'attente de l'hôpital sous les yeux exaspérés de Sasuke et Yumi.

Sasuke : Tu ne veux pas cesser de gesticuler ? Tu me file le tournis.

Naruto : Comment peux-tu être aussi calme dans une situation pareil ?

Sasuke : Elle s'est juste évanouie, il n'y a pas mort d'homme…

Un médecin vint vers le petit groupe.

Médecin : Elle s'est réveillée… Hogake-sama je vous serais reconnaissant si vous…

Mais Naruto était déjà loin. Sasuke soupira, son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais. Yumi se mit à rire :

Yumi : Si Sakura-chan ne devait pas se reposer sur ordre de Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun serait actuellement encastré dans un mur…

Sasuke : _(Sourit)_ Probablement…

Pendant ce temps Naruto tournait en rond dans la chambre de Vita.

Naruto : Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? Tu sais pourtant que lancer un jutsu peut être mortel si on manque de chakra ! Pourquoi l'avoir scellé ?

Vita : _(un peu dans les vapes)_La lune ... C'était ça ou je risquais de tuer Sakura… Et puis comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas morte

Naruto : C'est de nouveau la Lune Noire ?

Vita : Malheureusement…

*** La nuit en pleine foret de Konoha ***

Une silhouette entourée dans chakra plus sombre que la nuit même se faufilait à travers la forêt. Ses yeux d'un rouge sang contrastaient étrangement avec le reste. Soudain le chakra forma une gigantesque sphère autour de la silhouette. Au loin Gaara et Naruto regardait la scène par la fenêtre. Le Kazekage observait la boule de chakra prendre de l'ampleur et dévaster la forêt.

Gaara : _(Inquiet)_Il faut faire quelque chose !

Naruto : _(Super calme)_Si tu veux être réduit en cendres vas-y, sinon reste ici et écoute les explications.

Gaara observa son ami d'un air abasourdi

*** Le lendemain à l'aube ***

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène parcourait la forêt. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Soudain, il aperçût enfin celle qu'il cherchait depuis des heures. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme inconsciente et tenta de la réveiller.

… : Vita ! Eh ho, tu m'entends ?

Vita : _(Reprenant lentement conscience)_Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que ...

Sasuke : _(La coupe)_Bah je te cherchais !

Vita se mit debout. Elle fit quelques pas puis chancela. Sasuke la rattrapa de justesse et la souleva de terre.

Sasuke : Et maintenant, direction le village !

Vita : Arrête je suis trop lourde pour que tu me porte jusque là-bas !

Sasuke : Bah voyons… Si je te laissais faire, tu ne feras pas trois pas avant de retomber.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant et lui sourit tendrement. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis son retour à Konoha il y a un an.

Vita : Merci…


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

Vita se trouvait dans le bureau de Naruto. Ce dernier l'avait fait venir pour lui parler d'un sujet qui le troublait depuis longtemps.

Naruto : Écoute, ça fait un bail que je me demandais ... Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, à Sasuke, pour qu'il soit redevenu aussi gentil qu'avant ? J'ai beau lui demander il me répond toujours : " t'aimerais savoir, hein ! Demande voir Vita !" et puis il se met à sourire genre " tu sauras jamais" et ça, ça m'énerve ! Alors tu lui a fais quoi ? Tu l'as hypnotisé ?

*** FLASH BACK : un an plus tôt ***

ANBU : Hokage-sama, nous avons localisé la team Hebi. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Naruto : Excellent travail ! Kakashi-sensei, Saï, Neji, Kiba, Lee et Sakura-chan vont venir avec. Je ...

Vita : _(L'interrompt)_Je peux venir avec vous ?

Naruto : Bah ... je ne vais quand même pas te ...

Vita : _(Le recoupe)_S'il te plait !

Naruto : Bon ... d'accord ...

Tout comme la première fois, Sasuke ne voulut rien entendre. Un combat s'engagea alors, opposant Naruto, Kakashi et saï à Sasuke ; Kiba et Sakura à Karin ; Neji et Lee à Suigetsu et Vita à Juugo.

Karin et Suigetsu furent rapidement vaincus, puis attachés avec des liens de chakra. Juugo était devenu "fou", et donc très violent, mais cela ne dérangea pas Vita qui le maitrise sans peine grâce à un coup bien placé. Puis elle l'attacha tranquillement avec les deux autres.  
Par contre les autres eurent du mal avec Sasuke qui les mit dans un sale état. Il s'apprêtait à tuer Saï, à moitié assommé, lorsque Vita s'interposa.

Sasuke : KATON : RYYUKA NO JUTSU [Katon : le feu du dragon]

Vita : _(sourire moqueur)_Si tu crois qu'avec ça tu m'auras...

Elle s'élança vers lui tout en dégainant son Katana.

Sasuke : Le sabre Kusanagi est un sabre légendaire. Non seulement il est puissance destructrice extrêmement élevé et d'une précision mortelle mais en plus il est incassable. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Vita : * Mon sabre dans ta face est aussi d'une puissance destructrice extrêmement élevé !* Enfoiré ...

Elle frappa alors, les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas.

Vita : _(murmure)_Arasu Ryuu no Yaiba [Lame du Dragon Dévastateur]

Cela eut pour effet de projeter Sasuke à une dizaine de mètre au loin, il était légèrement sonné mais se releva.

Sasuke : Katon : Goukakyû no jutsu [Katon : Technique Suprême de la Boule de Feu]

Aussitôt une énorme boule de feu surgit. Elle se dirigea droit sur, non pas Vita, mais sur les autre ninjas que Sakura soignait.

Vita : Bon sang mais il m'énerve celui là ! * Yin ! À vous deux de vous amusez maintenant *

Yin * Mais avec plaisir... _(Appelle quelqu'un) _Hop debout Yang ! On a du boulot ! *

Une autre voix : * _(baille)_Qu'est qui se passe Yin ? *

Yin : * Notre chère petite Vita nous demande de l'aide c'est tout !*

Vita : *Y'a pas moyen que vous vous bouger un peu ! *

Deux dragons, un noir et un blanc apparurent. Ils se mirent devant les ninjas et créent une sphère de glace tout autour d'eux et des ninjas en danger. La boule de feu s'éteignit au contact de la glace.

Sasuke : * Bon sang c'est qui cette fille là ! *

Le combat continua, les coups s'enchainèrent avec une vitesse déconcertante. Puis au moment où Vita allait prendre l'avantage et allait frapper un coup pour le moins décisif, Sasuke la transperça.

Tous sauf les 2 dragons et l'Hebi :_ (horrifiés)_VITA !

Vita : _(rire) _Loupé ! ... La prochaine fois peut être !

Sasuke : Que… ?

Un bruit semblable à quelque chose qui s'évapore se fit entendre. De la fumée entourait Vita, puis POUF plus rien.

Suigetsu et Juugo : UN CLONE ! O_O

Karin : Et pourtant je ne ressens plus son chakra ! Elle a bel et bien disparut ...

Sasuke : Bah tant mieux je peux m'occuper des autres maintenant.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers le groupe de Konoha lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit et sentit le contact de la lame acérée du sabre de Vita, sur sa gorge. Elle l'avait attaqué au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins. Mais cela ne le troubla en aucuns cas. Il se mit alors à sourire et lui demanda d'un air méprisant.

Sasuke : Et maintenant ? Tu compte m'emmener de force à Konoha ? Tu perds ton temps ! CHIDORI NAGASHI [Trop plein des milles oiseaux] !

Le Chidori parcourut tout le corps de Sasuke mais également le sabre avant de traverser tout le corps de la jeune femme. Malgré la douleur elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et un chakra de couleur noir l'entoura.

Saï : Regardez Vita, son chakra à changer !

Neji : Vita ! Calme-toi ! * il manquait plus que ça*

Elle disparut alors puis réapparut devant Sasuke, la lame toujours contre la gorge de celui-ci.

Vita : _(le regarde dans les yeux)_Ryuu no Manako ! [Œil du dragon]

Ses yeux changèrent encore de couleur. Ils étaient à présent bleus cerclés de noir. Sasuke ne put en détacher le regard. Son Sharingan semblait sans effet face aux pupilles de la jeune femme. Le temps d'un instant, il vit dans ses yeux le motif du Mangekyou Sharingan. Vita fit un grand sourire.

Vita : Merci pour le Sharingan !

Sasuke : C'est impossible !

Vita : * C'est le moment d'utiliser " Manako no Tatari" [la malédiction de l'œil] * Rien n'est impossible…

Yin : *Fais attention Vita, tu peux aussi en être piégé et si tu la loupe cette technique c'est pour la vie que vous serrez piégé ... *

Vita : *Je sais Yin mais il est très fort, trop même. C'est la seule solution pour l'avoir sans nous tuer*

Yin : *"Nous " ? *

Vita : *Oui toi, Yang, lui et moi. C'est ma dernière carte*

Yin : * Alors bonne chance*

Vita : Manako no Tatari…

A peine ce jutsu prononcé à haute voix, Sasuke tomba au sol. Il était conscient mais incapable de voir, entendre et parler. Il était privé de ses cinq sens et cela était très déstabilisant. Une multitude de souvenirs défilèrent devant lui tels des flashs. Lentement l'inconscience le gagna, il avait beau lutter rien n'y fit.

L'Hebi : SASUKE !

Naruto : _(tout blanc et très inquiet) _Tu ... l'as ...tuer ?

Sakura : _(examine Sasuke) _C'est bon il est juste inconscient. Tu y es allé vachement fort Vita !

Vita : _(hausse les épaules)_Au moins on sera tranquille pendant le retour. Que fais-on des autres ?

Kakashi : _(un peu perdu)_... Euh...Emmenons-les, on verra plus tard...

Karin : * Sa...su...ke -... kun... Elle...l'a...vaincu... C'est...impossible...! *

Suigetsu : Merde Sasuke…

Juugo : Bah mince alors !

Vita : Bon en route pour Konoha ! =)

*** A Konoha 3 jours plus tard ***

Naruto : _(fais un rapide bilan de la situation)_On a dût isoler Karin et Suigetsu parce qu'ils se tapaient dessus. Bon j'ai fait comme ton dit : Karin a un bout de la forteresse et Suigetsu a l'autre. On attend qu'ils acceptent de coopère pour les libérés. Juugo bah lui il est super calme, presque trop. Ah il voudrait que t'aille le voir quand t'as le temps. Quand a Sasuke, il ne mange pas, boit pas, parle pas, bouge pas ni rien. Il est encore sous ton jutsu ?

Vita : Euh non, ça ne dure qu'une journée. Et ça fait 3 jours qu'il est enfermé

Naruto : on ne peut quand même pas le garder enfermer jusqu'à sa mort. Il faut le raisonner ! Tu n'as pas une idée ? Moi il ne m'écoute pas...

Vita : Laisse-le ruminer... Il finira par s'en lasser ou alors tente de lui rappeler les meilleurs moments a Konoha...

Naruto : _(yeux de chien battu) _Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? S'il te plait ! _(yeux de cocker) _

Vita : Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! * pas craquer, pas craquer* ... _(jette un coup d'œil à Naruto) _* pas dire oui, pas craquer... raaah je craque * Ok je m'en charge ... * Tu parle d'un samouraï, même pas capable de lui refuser un truc ! -_- *

Naruto : Je savais que tu accepterais ! =D

Vita : ...* Tu m'étonne c'est toujours la même chose -_- *Je vais faire les visites sauf Karin, je ne l'aime pas. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs ...

Naruto : _(rit) _Fallait pas frapper SON Sasuke chéri XD Le pauvre franchement je le plains ^^ Fais gaffe quand même avec Juugo et ses crises de démence.

Vita : Pas de soucis ... Et donc pour Sasuke, je peux le raisonner à MA façon ?

Naruto : fait tout ce que tu veux mais ne le tues pas et ne le torture pas ! ... ... ... Au faite où sont Yumi et Sakura ? Tu ne les as pas vues ?

Vita : Je crois qu'elles préparent un truc pour votre mariage. A ce propos le Kazekage t'as envoyé un faucon. Il ne peut pas venir sa sœur va ou vient d'accoucher et il a un problème avec Kiri. Lui, euh ... _(réfléchit)_ Shikamaru, Temarie et euh ...Kankuro te souhaite, a toi et a Sakura, toutes leurs félicitations et leurs meilleurs vœux. Il a dit qu'il t'apporterait leurs cadeaux quand il reviendra a savoir lors de l'examen des Chuunins. _(Voit la mine triste de Naruto) _viens avec moi pour les visites...

Naruto : Non c'est bon ^^ merci... j'ai une montagne de choses importantes a faire._ (Petit sourire) _...

Vita : ^^ Ok ... je vais voir les " prisonniers" ^^ _(en sortant) _A plus tard !

Naruto : Salut !

Vita commença donc ses visites par Suigetsu. Celui-ci dormait. Elle continua donc sa tournée et alla rendre visites à Juugo.

Juugo : _(La voit arriver) _Tiens bonjour Mam'zelle ! Justement je pensais à toi...

Vita : * je déteste " Mam'zelle" ... . *Salut ! Naruto m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Juugo : Bah ... ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais... pendant notre combat, je t'ai blessé n'est ce pas ?

Vita : Euh, oui et ?

Juugo : Eh bien tu m'avais aussi pas mal touché et des gouttes de ton sang se sont mélangées au mien. Et depuis, bon c'est soigné et tout, mais il y a encore de ton sang en moi et il fait des ravages chez l'enzyme que mon sang sécrète.

Vita : _(N'a pas du tout compris)_Des ravages chez quelle enzyme ? * C'est quoi ce charabia O_o ?*

Juugo : Bah tu sais le sceau de Sasuke et des autres... Eh bien Orochimaru avait prélevé de mon sang et leur en a injecté. Je t'explique : dans mon corps il y a un "truc" qui se déclenche quand je pique une crise. C'est une enzyme qui en est responsable. Et je crois que ton sang fait effet "poison" sur cette enzyme. Tu comprends ?

Vita : _(tente d'assimiler les explications) _...Oui, je crois que j'ai compris...Dis je peux prélever de ton sang pour tester cette théorie ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai on devrait pouvoir de soigner...

Juugo : Bah vas-y, après tout je suis allé chez Orochimaru pour essayer de guérir alors bon ^^ ... Et Sasuke, il va bien ?

Vita : _(lui prélève un peu de sang) _Il rumine encore ^^' Je vais le voir ... après... Tu l'aime beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Juugo : Oui, beaucoup... Il me rappelle un ami très cher ... _(fixe Vita) _Qui es tu ? Ton sang, ton chakra, tes yeux, tout est spécial chez toi ... Mais ça me plait beaucoup...Tu me plais beaucoup...

Vita : O_o = XD = ^^' Tu te fais des idées c'est tout. Je tout se qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ! * Enfin si on oublie le fait que j'ai deux dragons en guise de conscience ...*

Juugo : Je me demande ... _(songeur) _Je me demande si tes baisers sont, eux aussi, spéciaux ... (fixe Vita)

Vita : _(blasée)_-_-' Juugo soit gentil. Oubli cette idée et repose toi maintenant. Si t'as une envie de câlin, attend je te cherche Karin.

Juugo : _(fixe toujours Vita)_...Je n'aime pas beaucoup Karin. Elle est superficielle et, de toute façon, elle colle Sasuke.

Il était allongé sur son lit et Vita était assise a côté de lui. Il se leva brusquement et prit Vita contre lui. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était calme et lui souriait. Elle se laissa donc faire pensant qu'il ne voulait qu'un peu d'affection après tout ce temps chez Orochimaru. Elle le fixait attendant qu'il se décide à la relâcher. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme l'embrassa doucement avant de la libéré de son étreinte.

Vita : O_O * Mais je rêve ou quoi ! *

Juugo : XD

Vita : O_o * J'hallucine...il a osé faire ça...et je m'y suis même pas attendu ... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ! *

Juugo : Maintenant je resterais sage =) _(regarde Vita d'un air amusé)_Bah quoi je t'aime bien moi !

Vita : O_o * En plus il se moque de moi là ! * ... Tu ... m'as ...embrassée ...

Juugo : ^^ Oui et ?

Vita : * On se calme ! On se calme ! Zeeeeeeeeeen ! * Rien ... Je ... euh ... Je vais ... je vais voir comment va ... euh ... Sasuke ... _(se ressaisi) _En espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas de la même façon ... ^^' ... Bonne journée !

Juugo : XD A toi aussi Mam'zelle ! Et reviens quand tu veux !

Vita : _(en sortant) _* Zen, zen ... non pas zen du tout ! ... Un jour je le couperais en petit cube bien égaux chacun et je les sèmerais en cercle dans le désert... . *

***Dans les couloirs ***

Yin : * Rooh comme c'est chou ! Dis, il embrasse bien ? Huhu !*

Vita : _(toujours dans ses idées de meurtres) _*... et puis le faire bouillir ... Ah toi la ferme ! T'aurais pu intervenir ! Ton boulot c'est de me protéger non ? Bah tu vois ça c'est le genre de chose où c'est gentil d'intervenir !*

Yin : * Blablabla XD ! Au lieu de râler si tu regardais où tu va ? Tu t'es trompée ! Il fallait tourner à droite au croisement ! Huhu !*

Vita : * O_o Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit ! Journée de merde ! ... Et quelle idée de merde de construire une prison hautement sécurisé en version labyrinthe ! L'architecte mériterais un coup de pied dans le derrière ! *

Yin : * Parle moins et réfléchit plus ! Tu ne vois pas que t'es dans le quartier des mises a mort ? Sasuke Uchiwa est dans le quartier des prisonniers ultra dangereux, pas ici ! Huhu ! *

Vita : * . Journée de merde ! Demain je reste sous la couette ! Naruto ou pas rien à foutre ! Et je te signale que ... Non laisse tomber... C'est où qu'il faut aller ? *

***Dans la cellule hautement protégé de Sasuke ***

Vita : Bonjour Sasuke

Sasuke : ...

Vita : T'es pas très causant toi ! ^^' ... Je ... _(se fait interrompre) _

Sasuke : CHIDORI ! [Les Milles Oiseaux] _(Tente de frapper Vita avec son Chidori)_

Vita : Bon sang mais t'es chiant toi ! _(l'évite)_

Sasuke frappa alors le mur avec son Chidori mais cela ne servit à rien. Par contre Vita grimaça.

Vita : -_- T'as beau tenter de casser le mur, mon chakra entoure cette pièce et absorbe tes attaques. Bon au moins tu me prouve que tu sais encore parler. Naruto et moi avions des doutes la dessus.

Sasuke : _(méchamment) _T'es qui toi ! Et qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

Vita : Mon nom est Vita, Myôsegi Vita. Je suis originaire du Pays de Cristal. Naruto m'a chargé de te ramener à la raison. Mais à ce que je vois tes désirs de vengeance t'ont grillé le cerveau. ^^'

Sasuke : Katon : Goukakyû SPAF _(s'est pris une gifle)_

Vita : Ça suffit maintenant ! Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux. Naruto et les autres n'ont pas cessé de te chercher. Ils ne t'ont jamais oublié et toi tout ce que tu as dans le crâne c'est une stupide idée de vengeance. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Trouve toi une femme, fais lui un enfant et fonde une famille ou je ne sais pas moi mais oublie une peu tes envies de psychopathe.

Sasuke : ET COMMENT VEUX TU QUE J'OUBLIE MON PASSÉ ? COMMENT ? VAS-Y JE T'ÉCOUTE !

Vita : _(calmement)_Pour commencer calme toi et assis toi. T'as tué Itachi c'est bon, ça suffit non ? Tu veux quoi de plus ? Tuer le monde entier ? Pour venger ta famille c'est suffisant ... Voici 7 ans que Naruto se torture l'esprit pour te ramener. Pout lui tu es comme un frère. Et réfléchit, quand tu était dans la team 7, il y avait des bon moment non ?

Sasuke : _(s'assied à côté d'elle)_...Je m'en souviens plus...

Vita : Tu t'en souviens plus ... O_o je ne comprends pas ...

Sasuke : _(calmement)_Ce n'est pas compliqué je sais plus comment c'était. C'est déjà pas mal que je me souvienne de leurs noms !

Vita : O_o' *Alors là, c'est grave !* _(murmure) _Ryuu no Manako.

Elle lui prit doucement le visage et le regarde dans les yeux. A l'aide d'un genjutsu, elle tenta de lui rappeler les moments passés avec Naruto et les autres. Elle avait en effet récolté des souvenirs dans leurs mémoires. Elle tenta également d'effacer la haine que l'Uchiwa avait en lui. Vita avait beaucoup utilisé son chakra ses derniers temps ; de plus la protection de la cellule de Sasuke nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie mais il lui en restait encore un tout petit peu. Énergie qu'elle utilisait en ce moment même pour que ses propres souvenirs ne soient pas transmis à Sasuke. Mais le jeune homme ne voulut plus rien savoir et voulut se défaire du genjutsu.

Sasuke : Chi ... Chidori Nagashi !

Le Chidori toucha également Vita qui, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour se défendre, s'évanouit

Vita : * N'intervenez pas vous deux ! * _(en s'évanouissant)_Désolée... d'avoir ... échoué... Naruto...

Les dragons : * Juste s'il tente de te tuer alors ! *

Le genjutsu ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Mais Vita étant inconsciente, elle ne maitrisait plus le genjutsu. Sasuke vit donc son passé : le massacre de sa famille par, visiblement Orochimaru, sa rencontre avec Gaara, son entrainement très rude pour devenir Samouraï, sa rencontre avec Yumi et les parents de celle –ci, Itachi tuant les parents de Yumi, sa fuite avec Yumi, d'abord a Kiri puis a Konoha et enfin ces jours – ci. Pourtant Vita n'avait jamais perdu sa bonne humeur et son sourire. Sasuke eut un pincement au cœur. Il comprit enfin ses erreurs. Il eut honte de ses actes et lentement ses émotions prient le dessus. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui, depuis des années cachait ses émotions, pleurait. Vita qui reprenait à peine ses esprits, fut un peu déstabilisée. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et la serrait très fort contre lui en pleurant.

Vita : _(un peu perdue et très étonnée)_* Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?*

Yin : * On ne sait pas trop désoler ^^' *

Sasuke : _(pleure toujours)_Merci... beaucoup ...Vita ... - Chan...

Vita : ... ^^ * Comme il est Kawaii *

Yin : * Je partage ton avis en temps que femme. XD Mais ça plait pas trop à Yang XD *

Naruto qui était venu voir comment Vita se débrouillait fut très étonné de la scène mais également très heureux. Il venait enfin de retrouver son meilleur ami.

***FIN DU FLASH BACK : RETOUR AU PRÉSENT ***

Vita : Euh bah ... on a discuté un peu * Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça ...XD*

Naruto : _(pas convaincu du tout) _Mouais en tout cas...

Il fut interrompu, en effet quelqu'un venait d'enter.

... : Tu voulais nous parler ?

* * *

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous avait jamais dit que cette histoire datait de mes années de collège... ( année 2004 pour être exacte)

Ce qui explique le style d'écriture, la "forme" de la fanfic etc etc.

Qu'on soit bien clair, je ne cherche pas d'excuses.

Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que je n'ai écrit pour le moment que 11 chapitres et que si un jour d'autres chapitres apparaissent, ils auront (mal/heureusement) un autre style...(mais si je reprends la fic, je garderais la forme "théâtre" de départ)

Voila, voila !


	8. Chapitre 8

J'avais oublié de remercier **nelly-chan** pour son commentaire. Du coup comme elle n'a pas de compte pour la remercier par message et comme j'ai la flemme d'enlever le chapitre 7, le modifier et le reposter, j'ai dû poster le chapitre 8... Oui, oui vous pouvez rire...

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Vita se retourna et se trouva face à son ami Sasuke. Celui-ci était en compagnie de Shino.

Naruto : _(air super sérieux) _Oui, j'ai une mission de rang S à vous confier. Vous aller tous les trois partir pour Kumo no Kuni. Le Raikage vous attend car il doit vous remettre des documents de la plus haute importance. Si tout se passe comme prévu vous serez de retour en fin de semaine.

Sasuke : Naruto, l'air sérieux ne te va pas du tout ...

Vita : ... Et Yumi ?

Naruto : _(ignorant Sasuke)_Sakura sera surement très contente de s'occuper d'elle ^^

Sasuke : Yumi est tellement adorable. C'est la première fois qu'un Jinchuuriki est tellement aimé ^^

Vita : Bah tant mieux !

Naruto : _(Toujours sérieux __o_O __) _Bref vous partez ce soir. Soyez prêt !

Vita, Shino et Sasuke : Hai !

**TOC ! TOC ! TOC! **

Naruto : Oui, entrez !

... : Excuse nous de te déranger mais on a un petit souci... _(Se dirige vers le bureau) _

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler était grand, brun avec des sortes de marquages sur le visage. A ses côtés un autre jeune homme, légèrement plus petit, aux cheveux brun-rouge et aux yeux vert pâle dont le front était tatoué du kanji de l'amour.

Naruto : Salut vous deux ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _(Voit les deux garçons regarder Vita)_ Oh ! Euh désolé je n'ai pas pensé à vous présenter. _(Aux garçons) _Voici Vita Myôsegi, samouraï de l'école Kayusari dans le Pays de Cristal. Vita, voici Sabaku no Gaara et Kankuro de ...

Vita : _(Le coupe) _Suna no kuni, je sais ... Salut ! * Ce n'est pas croyable de le revoir après tant d'années à penser a lui ...Il n'a pas beaucoup changé... Bon sang qu'est qu'il est beau ! *

Yin :* Tu ne serais pas en train de flasher sur Gaara ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très attirant ...*

Vita : * ... ...*

Kankuro : *ç*_ (regard pervers) _Salut ma jolie ! Ainsi donc c'était toi contre Sakura ! ... mais pourquoi donc avoir caché un si beau visage derrière un masque l'autre jour ?

Gaara : Kankuro, ta technique de drague est vraiment à revoir !_ (A Vita) _Je crois qu'on se connait non ?

Naruto : Hein ? Mais que quoi tu parles ?

Vita s'approcha de Gaara en souriant. Elle était tellement proche de lui que le jeune Kazekage en fut troublé.

Gaara : _(Rougit très, très légèrement) _...

Sasuke : _(air moqueur)_Cette technique de drague n'est pas beaucoup mieux ...

Naruto : Un peu plus de respect Sasuke ! _(A Gaara et Kankuro)_Vous aviez dit que vous avez un souci ?

Kankuro : _(Cesse de fixé Vita) _En effet oui ... On a reçut un faucon de Temari nous disant que nos 3 élèves les plus prometteurs ont a nouveau poussés à bout leur sensei. On ne compte même lus le nombre de professeurs qu'ils ont eut et plus personne ne veut s'en occuper donc on se demandait si' il n'y avait pas quelqu'un de Konoha d'assez ... euh ...patient, pour enseigner à ces petits diablotins...

Naruto : _(Fixe Vita) _Je crois que j'ai exactement la personne qu'il vous faut. Vita, tu es bien d'accord avec moi : il faut quelqu'un qui sache s'y prendre avec les enfants ...

Vita : Euh... oui ... mais tous les Juunins sont qualifiés pour...

Naruto : Peut – être mais il faut que cette personne soit aussi quelqu'un de sérieux mais aussi rire et s'amuser et donc notre choix est plus restreint !

Vita : ... une main de fer dans un gant de velours ...oui c'est important ça ...

Naruto : Donc on élimine les hommes. ^^ Il faut quelqu'un d'attirant qui les intéressent et leur donne envie d'apprendre en restant simple et naturelle même si cette personne est super puissante ...

Vita : _(Commence à comprendre)_...

Naruto : Quelqu'un qu'ils voudront absolument revoir ...

Vita : ... mais

Sasuke : _(la coupe) _Tu ne voudrais pas en venir au fait au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? C'est énervant à la fin !

Naruto : J'y viens ! Donc je disais ... quelqu'un comme toi Vita !

Sasuke : Ah non ! Elle a déjà une mission ! Elle ne peut pas partir maintenant puisqu'on allait partir pour Kumo no kuni !

Naruto : Ne t'en fait pas Gaara et Kankuro ne partent pour Suna que la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke : Hn ...

Gaara, Kankuro, Vita et Shino : ^^'

Vita : Bon ... Autre chose ?

Naruto : Non, c'est bon ... Enfin ..._ (feuillette le livres des missions)_

Vita : Alors Shino, Sasuke et moi on va vous laisser. On a une mission sur le feu ! A plus !_ (sort en tirant les deux garçons par la manche) _

Shino et Sasuke : o_O ...A plus !

Naruto : O_O * mais oh ! Je n'avais pas finit moi ! . *

Les deux autres : Salut !

Une fois hors du bureau les garçons furent curieux de savoir pourquoi Vita les avaient tiré si précipitamment dehors. Tout en sortant du bâtiment administratif ils commencèrent la conversation.

Shino : Pourquoi tu voulais partir aussi vite ?

Vita : Tu n'as pas vu Naruto qui feuilletait le livre des missions ? Il allait encore une fois nous demander de faire des missions en cours de route !

Sasuke : La dernière fois qu'on a eut droit à ça on a fait une course contre la montre... pour rien en plus U.U ... Mais dit voir, d'où connait tu Gaara ?

Vita : On s'est rencontrés un soir à Suna, quand j'avais entre 8 et 9 ans. Puis je suis repartie au Pays de Cristal ... voila, fin de l'histoire. ^^

Shino : c'est court comme explication. Ça cache quelque chose ...

Sasuke : En effet ! Alors Vita, on attend la suite ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?=p

Vita : _(sourire en coin) _Puisque vous voulez jouer a ce jeu... Shino si tu nous racontais comment tu as rencontré Naomi ? Elle m'en a raconté une partie mais elle n'a pas eut le temps de finir parce que Yumi était venue.

Shino : /./ ...

Vita : Et toi mon petit Sasuke chéri, si tu me disais ce que tu as fait avec Karin il y a quelques années ? Suigetsu a fait quelques allusions hier mais rien de concret et j'adorerais savoir ...

Sasuke : O_O... bah ... euh ...

Vita : Bien puisque vous n'avez plus rien à dire, je vais rentrer pour préparer mes affaires ! Rendez-vous devant les grandes portes à 17 h. Sasuke tu passe une heure avant chez moi ? A ce soir !

Les 2 jeunes hommes : -/_/-'. A ce soir ...

***Le soir chez Vita ***

**TOC ! TOC ! TOC !**

... : C'est moi ! =)

Vita : Tu es encore en retard Sasuke... -_-

Sasuke : Mais c'est à cause de ces foutue bandes ! J'ai un mal fou à les mettre tout seul ! Déjà lors de l'examen Chuunin, quand j'avais 13 ans, j'étais super en retard à cause de mes bandes !

Vita : Tu as de la chance que je t'ai demandé de venir à la maison ! ^^' Viens je te le fait.

Sasuke : Va donc falloir que j'enlève mes affaires alors j'espère que Yumi n'est plus ici ^^

Vita : Non elle est déjà chez Sakura et Naruto. Bon tu te dépêche ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit ! ^^' ... o_O ..././ * Mais quelle nouille ! Il me dit bien qu'il se déshabille et moi je ne réagis même pas ..././*

Yin :* Avoue que ça te plait ! Voir un beau mâle si viril, torse nu et en boxer c'est le rêve de toutes les femmes !*

Vita : _(Super mal à l'aise)_* Mais tait toi ! /./ c'est pas vrai en plus !*

Yin :* Admire moi ce corps parfait *ç*, ces muscles de rêve, et oh la la la ! Regar...*

Vita : _(L'interrompt) _* SILENCE ! *

Sasuke : Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute rouge ! Tu as de la fièvre ?

Yin : * Non, non ce n'est pas de la fièvre ! Elle a juste devant elle un jeune homme beau comme un dieu ... ce ne sont que les hormones sexuelles qui fonctionnent à plein régime ! ^^ *

Vita : * MAIS TU VA LA BOUCLER MAINTENANT ! JE NE RESSENS AUCUN DÉSIR, PAS LA MOINDRE ENVIE DE LUI SAUTER DESSUS ET DE LE COUVRIR DE BAISERS !*

Yin :_(s'en fiche complètement que Vita hurle en pensée)_* Grillée ! Tu ne te serais pas si énervée si tu ne pensais pas le contraire ! *

Vita : O/_/O

Sasuke : Eh Vita ! Tu va bien ? Tu es brulante !

Vita : Pa ... passe-moi les bandes /./ Vite !

Sasuke : Euh ok ! ^^' * Elle est vraiment bizarre là ... *

Vita résista à ses envies et se hâta de finir pour que Sasuke puisse se rhabiller. Elle venait de finir quand, au lieu de s'habiller, Sasuke lui attrapa la main et la tira vers lui et la serra contre son torse alors qu'elle avait tout le mal du monde à se contenir.

Vita : O/_/O La... lâche...moi ... pitié /./ !

Sasuke : _(En riant) _Alors c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état. Je te fais tellement d'effet ? XD

Vita : _(Plus rouge qu'une fraise)_Samouraï ou pas je reste une femme /./ Et une femme devant un mec super beau à moitié nu à un mal fou à ne pas être tenter par la luxure...

Sasuke : Pourquoi résister alors ?

Vita : Hein ?

Sasuke : Ce n'est qu'une attirance physique, une envie de plaisir passagère. Trop longtemps refouler ses envies n'est pas bon du tout. Il faut savoir dire OUI à certaines choses. U_U

Vita : O_O Sa...su...ke...tu n'est pas ... sérieux ?

Sasuke : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire plaisir et passer du bon temps. ^^ Alors ? Un fantasme particulier ? Je suis tout à toi ... _(sourire charmeur)_

Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, il fait beau au dehors, l'air est embaumé du doux parfum des fleurs... Oh une abeille ! [Trip de l'auteur…]

Vita : _(Se dégage lentement de l'étreinte de Sasuke)_Je vais prendre une douche ... * J'hallucine ! *

Sasuke : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? =P

Vita : /./ Non ! Tu restes sagement ici et tu t'habille ! Tu es vraiment nocif pour mes neurones. U.U

Sasuke : XD c'est ce qui fait mon charme !

Vita se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois ressortit elle avait à nouveaux les idées claires. D'après elle rien de tel que de l'eau glacé pour se calmer. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en peignoir, en priant pour que Sasuke soit à nouveau habillé.

Sasuke : Enfin tu es de retour ! =) Je t'ai obéi tu as vu !

Vita : ^^' Dans 10 minutes on a rendez-vous avec Shino. Vu que je ne suis pas très habillée ..._ (attend que Sasuke comprenne)_

Sasuke : Oui ...? Je t'écoute... : )

Vita : -_-' Tu es d'accord avec moi si je te dis qu'un peignoir n'est pas adapté en mission ?

Sasuke : Absolument ! =)

Vita : Il faudrait donc que je me change ...

Sasuke : Bah vas' y ! =D

Vita : J'aimerais bien mais pas devant toi ! Et j'ai plus envie de reprendre une douche glacée pour reclasser mes idées tordues ...

Sasuke : Ne les reclasses pas alors ! =P_ (sourire pervers) _

Vita : . SORT IMMEDIATEMENT DE MA CHAMBRE ! OUSTE ! DU BALAI !

Sasuke : XD_(en sortant) _Tes moindres désirs sont pour moi des ordres... Si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller tu m'appelle ! =P Je reste dans le salon.

Vita : _(Lui jette un coussin dessus)_Fiche le camp ! Pervers !

Sasuke : _(Avant de partir) _Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! XD

Vita s'habilla donc, prit ses affaires, et sortit de sa chambre.

Vita : C'est bon je suis prête !

Pas de réponse.

Vita : Bon hop ! On file sinon on va être en retard !

Pas de réponse.

Vita : Bah ... il est passé où celui –la ? SASUKE ?

Pas de réponse

Vita : ... RYUU NO ... **SPAF** ! _(Elle s'est pris un coussin dans la figure) _Toi ! Tu va le payer ! X)

Sasuke : XD Comment ? En nature ?

Vita : _(Lui renvoi le coussin) _Crève ! XD

Ils se chamaillèrent donc encore pendant quelques minutes puis Vita cesse de frapper Sasuke à coup de coussin en voyant l'heure tardive.

Vita : Oh mince ! On est en retard ! Aller hop au boulot ! Shino doit prendre racine !

Sasuke : Juste quand je prenais le dessus ! -_-

Vita : XD

Ils coururent le plus vite possible jusqu'aux portes de Konoha. Mais arrivés là-bas ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Shino.

Vita : Tiens ce n'est pas normal ça, il n'est jamais en retard d'habitude...

Sasuke : Bon bah on va gentiment attendre...

Vita : de toute façon on n'a pas le choix !

Ils attendirent donc une minute puis deux puis trois. Le silence qui s'était installé devenait de plus en plus pesant.

Vita : ...

Sasuke : ...

Vita : ...

Sasuke : C'est mort là ...

Vita : C'est normal puisqu'on ne parle pas ...

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

... : Désolé du retard ... Euh ... Je vous dérange là ?

Vita : Pas du tout, Shino, pas du tout ! XD

Sasuke : En route ! XD

Shino : é_è Euh ... Ok ...


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

Sasuke, Shino et Vita prenaient la route vers Kumo no Kuni. Afin que la conversation ne meure pas le sujet vira des armes au retard de Shino.

Vita : Dis voir Shino, toi qui n'es jamais en retard, que t'es t'il arrivé ?

Shino : Vu que ne je ne verrais pas Naomi pendant une semaine, j'ai profité du moment. ^^

Sasuke : Ah ... cela doit être le temps...

Shino : Hein ?

Vita : La ferme Sasuke ! .

Shino : Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Vita : /_/ N...Non...rien...

*** FLASH BACK : une heure plus tôt ***

Sasuke : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire plaisir et passer du bon temps. ^^ Alors ? Un fantasme particulier ? Je suis tout à toi ... (sourire charmeur)

Vita : ...

Sasuke : ^^ ... (Regard insistant très sensuel)

Vita : ... /./

Sasuke : ... Alors ? ^^ (Joue avec les cheveux de Vita)

Vita : ...O/_/O (Essaye de se libéré de Sasuke)

Sasuke : Laisse toi faire. Je te promets tu ne le regretteras pas U_U !

Vita : (Se dégage lentement de l'étreinte de Sasuke) Je vais prendre une douche ... * J'hallucine ! *

Sasuke : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? =P

Vita : /./ Non ! Tu restes sagement ici et tu t'habille ! Tu es vraiment nocif pour mes neurones. U.U

***FIN DU FLASH BACK ***

Sasuke : Non, non on y croit tous. U_U

Vita : Mais tais toi ! /./

Shino : Vous sortez ensemble ?

Vita : O/_/o Mais non ! Sasuke !

Sasuke : Oui mon amour ? =)

Vita : Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! .

Shino : Euh ...

Sasuke : Non on ne sort pas ensemble. Je taquine juste cette pauvre petite chose toute rouge. XD

Yin : * Pourquoi tu rougis encore ? ^^ *

Vita : * C'est assez embarrassant de savoir...*

Yin : * Il a besoin de beaucoup d'affection c'est tout. C'est tellement mignon ! XD ! *

Vita : * Tu ne voudrais pas ... *

Yin : * Oui, oui je veux bien me taire XD*

Vita : * Il y a des jours ou c'est vraiment pratique que nos esprits soient soudés ensemble tu peux savoir ce que je veux sans même que je te le dise. =D *

Yin : * Je sais même que tu es attiré par ...Gaara, depuis votre première rencontre il y a 11 ans ! *

Vita : * ... il y a quelque chose d' étrangement captivant...*

Yin : * O_O ... =D Serais-tu amoureuse ?*

Vita : * Non pas que je sache... *

Sasuke : Eh ! Tu m'entends ?

Vita : Hm ? Tu disais ?

Shino : Il a dit qu'il aimerait se marier avec toi parce que non seulement il t'aime à la folie mais qu'en plus tu es la seule fille à ne pas hurler " SASUKE-KUN " à tout bout de champs. U_U

Sasuke : . SHINO ! Tu te sentais obligé hein ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dis !

Vita : ^_^'

*** Pendant ce temps a Konoha ***

Le jeune Kazekage était adossé contre le mur de sa chambre, à lui et a Kankuro. Il repensait à cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit où il avait rencontré Vita pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel bien-être lorsqu'elle lui avait sourit de son sourire si sincère, si chaleureux. Il avait même eut de délicieux frissons lorsqu'elle lui avait caressé la joue . Par contre il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur dans la poitrine, que lorsqu'elle avait disparut... Mais maintenant il l'avait retrouvée, elle allait même venir avec lui a Suna.  
Voyant son frère entrer dans la pièce, il chassa ses pensées pour discuter un peu.

Gaara : Ah te revoilà ! ^^ Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

Kankuro : J'étais parti avec Yumi en repérage ! =D

Gaara : En repérage ? é_è

Kankuro : Oui ! Konoha est remplit de jeunes femmes belle a croquer !

Gaara : Que dirait Matsuri si elle savait que son fiancé s'intéresse a d'autres filles ? ^^'

Kankuro : Je lui dirais la vérité ...

Gaara : En aurais-tu vraiment le courage ?

Kankuro : Absolument ! D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a fait remarquer que tu es toujours célibataire ! =)

Gaara : (Rit) Tu fais du repérage pour moi ? Tu ne connais même pas mon genre de fille ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça fait si je suis célibataire ? ^^'

Kankuro : Il faudra bien un jour que tu te choisisses une femme et que tu fonde une adorable famille ! Tu verras c'est encore mieux que d'avoir des neveux !

Gaara : .' J'ai encore le temps ! A 20 ans on n'est pas obligé de se marié ! Et déjà pourquoi avec Yumi ?

Kankuro : Bah je l'ai croisée en sortant. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait m'aider... en même temps j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur Vita. Je connais ses gouts, et même qu'elle pensait souvent à toi ^^. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dût partir comme ça...

Gaara : (Très intéressé) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est elle partie aussi vite ?

Kankuro : A cause d'un petit conflit...

Gaara : Comment ça ?

Kankuro : Alors voilà ...

*** Revenons à Sasuke, Vita et Shino ***

Entre temps la nuit était tombée et ils avaient décidés de monter leur campement près d'une rivière. Les garçons ramassèrent du bois, tandis que Vita préparait le repas qui se déroula joyeusement.

Vita : Et tu lui a vraiment dis ça ? XD

Sasuke : Il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse !

Shino : Oui mais au point de lui dire que tu es homosexuel ?

Sasuke : C'était la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit. ^^'

Vita : -_-' Tu as un drôle d'esprit...

Shino : ^^' Bon si on allait se coucher ? Qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

Sasuke : Moi ! Je suis motivé, pour une fois. =)

Vita : Je prendrais le second !

Sasuke s'installa sur un rocher à coté de la rivière où ils s'étaient installés. Vita le rejoignit et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau encore tiède du cours d'eau.

Sasuke : Tu devrais dormir un peu...

Vita : Je voulais juste encore me baigner un peu, il fait si bon ! =)

Sasuke : Il ne fait pas assez chaud pour se baigner, tu vas tomber malade...

Vita : Je n'ai pas envie de dormir...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Vita : Depuis quelques temps je ne peux pas dormir sans cauchemarder. Je revois sans cesse les gens que je n'ai pas su protéger, se faire massacrer. Il y a du sang partout, une tête par ici, un cœur par là, une main, un pied ... et moi au centre assistant, impuissante, à ce massacre. J'ai beau essayer, je suis tétanisée... je ne peux rien faire pour tout arrêter.  
Je revois ma mère, ma sœur, mon père, la famille de Yumi, se faire tuer.

Sasuke : ... Tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu avais 5 ans quand Orochimaru a tué ta famille. Et tu devais protéger Yumi quand ses parents sont morts.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre son torse. Elle s'y blottit et cala sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Sasuke : Je suis là, calme toi... (L'embrasse sur le front) essaye de dormir... je te protègerais c'est promis.

Lentement il caressa les longs cheveux de Vita, que le sommeil gagnait, et l'on pouvait voir une larme perler le long de sa joue.

Sasuke : (murmurant) Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

*** Konoha ***

Au même moment, à des kilomètres du campement, se trouvait un jeune homme accoudé sur le balcon de sa chambre. Le sommeil n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, d'ailleurs il ne dormait jamais. Il rêvait, les yeux rivés vers la lune, la voix ensommeillée de Kankuro le ramena à la réalité.

Kankuro : Encore en train de rêvasser ?! Ça devient une habitude... A quoi penses-tu ?

Gaara : Je réfléchis sur l'impact de ma vie sur terre.

Kankuro : Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de philosopher pour occuper tes nuits ?! Il y a tant de choses plus intéressantes à faire... Va donc au quartier des plaisirs ! J'aimerais bien y aller moi mais si Matsuri l'apprend je ne serais plus que poussière, mais toi tu es libre d'aller où tu veux ! En plus tu es le Kazekage, on ne peut pas t'ordonner quoi que ce soit ! Profite-en ! =)

Gaara : -_- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi...

Kankuro : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi non plus ! Tu as 20 ans et tu n'es jamais sortit avec une femme ! Tu ne sais même pas embrasser, j'en suis sur ! C'est très grave !

Gaara : -_-' ... Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je m'intéresse aux femmes et pas aux hommes ? (petit sourire)

Kankuro : O_O ...Tu...tu...tu es...homo...

Gaara : (Le coupe) Je plaisante ! XD J'adore la tête que tu fais ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que je n'aie pas le temps pour penser à tout ça... Et puis qui ? J'ai beau ne plus avoir le Shukaku en moi, on prend encore pour un monstre...

Kankuro : Tu as plein de prétendantes ! Tu ne le remarque même pas ! ... ... Vita... t'en pense quoi ?

Gaara : Vita ?

Kankuro : Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu pense d'elle ?

Gaara : Je la connais à peine !

Kankuro : Peut-être mais elle ne te laisse pas indifférent...

Gaara : Elle à un chakra quasiment illimité, un don héréditaire pour lire et contrôler les pensées et elle joue avec Hachibi comme on joue avec un chat ! Il y a de quoi être étonné !

Kankuro : Elle est très jolie aussi ...^^

Gaara : ... Tu n'as pas sommeil toi ?

Kankuro : Andouille ! .

Gaara : Moi aussi je t'aime frérot ! =)

Kankuro : -_- ... Je retourne me coucher !

Gaara : Bonne nuit ! =D

Kankuro : -_-'

Kankuro repartit se coucher, tandis que Gaara se replongea dans ses pensées. Que représentais Vita pour lui ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. De la curiosité d'abord mais il y avait autre chose encore. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit... que pouvait-elle faire en ce moment ? Dormir sans doute ...

***Au campement ***

Sasuke regardait tendrement son amie dormir. Elle dormait paisiblement, collée contre lui. Le jeune Uchiwa était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette derrière lui.

... : Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, gamin !

Sasuke était surpris, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé, lui faisait face. Ses cheveux, d'un blanc immaculé, faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu glace qui observaient fixement Sasuke.

Sasuke : Chido...

... : (L'empêche de parler) Pschuuut ! Tu va la réveiller !

Sasuke : Mais qui êtes-vous ?!

... : Yang, le dragon blanc ! =) Et toi gamin tu es le petit Uchiwa Sasuke !

Sasuke était stupéfait comment ce garçon connait-il son identité ?

... : Ah c'est malin elle s'est réveillée... -_-'

Vita : Mais qu'est ce tu fais là, sous forme humaine en plus ?

Sasuke : (Baille) Serais-ce possible d'avoir une explication ? ^^'

Vita : Je t'expliquerais promis mais va te reposer, tu n'écouterais même pas un dixième de ce que je te dirais maintenant.

Sasuke : (Baille encore) En effet je suis complètement mort de fatigue. ^^'  
Bonne nuit !

Vita : Bonne nuit ! ^^

Yang : Salut gamin !

Sasuke était partit se coucher, la samouraï regarda le ciel avant de rompre le silence.

Vita : Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta présence sous forme humaine ?

Yang : Tu imagines ce qui serait arrivé, si ce gamin avait vu un dragon plutôt qu'un humain ? Et puis me balader un peu sous cette forme est assez plaisant ! Si on oublie les femmes qui me sautent littéralement dessus...

Vita : Si Yin t'entendait...

Yang : Je n'ose même pas y penser ! Mais bon trêve de plaisanterie j'ai du nouveau ! Ces long mois à faire des recherche sur la prophétie ont portés leurs fruits ! Comme tu le sais déjà nous ne connaissons qu'une partie de la prophétie. Il semblerait que nous n'en connaissions qu'une phrase... de plus ton clan cache quelque chose... le pourquoi du comment... la raison de tant de crainte et de machiavélisme...

Vita : Je vois...

Le soleil se levait à peine que Shino sortit de son sommeil. Il réveilla Sasuke avant d'aller voir Vita.

Shino : Salut !

Vita : Salut ! =)

Shino : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour mon tour de garde ?

Vita : Je n'avais pas sommeil contrairement à toi ! ^^ Sasuke n'est pas encore debout ?

Shino : Si, si il ne va pas tarder. Le voici !

Sasuke arrivait, encore endormit, vers les autres. Il ne faisait aucunement attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds.

Vita : Sasuke, attention !

**SPLOUF**

Trop tard, le ténébreux était déjà tombé dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière. Vita et Shino se précipitèrent vers le garçon pour l'aider à ressortir. En voyant sa mine dépité ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'infortuné quand a lui était maintenait bien réveillé.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'elle est gelée ! (Voit les deux autres rire) Riez seulement mais méfiez-vous je serais tenté de vous y expédier aussi !

Vita : Allez viens manger ! Tu finiras bien par sécher ! XD

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à Kumo no kuni le lendemain matin, et se trouvaient devant le Raikage qui se confondait en excuses. Il les avaient en effet pris pour des assassins très dangereux et avait fait lancer une attaque contre eux. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vu l'insigne de Konoha, que le Kage avait comprit son erreur.  
Il leur remit enfin les documents tant convoité et les conviât même à une visite de Kumo, visite qu'ils acceptèrent par diplomatie. Ils repartirent donc le soir pour refaire la route en sens inverse. Leur seule distraction fût un groupe de mercenaire que les trois jeunes gens maitrisèrent facilement.

Vita : Tu parles d'une mission de rang S, on a fait que marcher ! Envoyer des ANBU pour cette mission était exagéré, des chuunins auraient suffit !

Sasuke : Bah il nous faut bien un peu d'exercice de temps en temps. ^^

Shino : Et dis toi que dans quelques jours tu seras en plein désert à tenter d'enseigner à des petits monstres.

Vita : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que ce sont des monstres ?

Shino : S'ils ont réussi à faire abandonner Matsuri et même Baki, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment indisciplinés !

Vita : Je verrais bien ! Ça va me manquer les missions avec vous deux...

Sasuke : C'est clair qu'on s'amuse bien ensemble !

Shino : Surtout quand tu tombe dans une rivière à peine tu te lèves ! =D

Sasuke : ╬ Tu comptes me rabâcher cette histoire encore longtemps ?

Shino : ... Non... non... je la raconterais juste à ton mariage... si tu te décides un jour à te marier... ^^

Sasuke : -_- ... Il y a des jours comme ça... Eh ! Regardez c'est Konoha !

Vita : Enfin de retour à la maison ! =) Il était temps !

Sasuke : Allons faire notre rapport.

Ils allèrent donc vers le bâtiment où se trouvais l'Hokage. Après avoir toqué et être entré, Sasuke fit le rapport.

Sasuke : Voici les fameux documents... Ta mission, même des génins aurais pût la faire ! =_=

Naruto : Je suppose qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire de vous demander s'il y a eut des problèmes ?

Vita : Tu supposes bien ! La seule chose de spéciale c'était un orage a Kumo...

Shino : Bon c'est vrai que nous avons eut un peu d'animation un matin, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Tais-toi avec ça ! . (à Naruto) Nous avons aussi eut droit a un comité d'accueil très bien entrainé. On a put tester quelques nouvelles techniques.

Naruto : -_-' La prochaine fois je vous enverrais en mission suicide !

Sasuke : Mais tu attends que l'on soit à nouveau ensemble sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Naruto : Vita a vraiment déteins sur toi, une mission suicide N'EST PAS drôle !

Shino et Vita : ^^'

Naruto : Bien vous pouvez disposer... Merci !

Sasuke : Moi je reste, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire.

Vita et Shino sortirent donc, laissant les deux hommes discuter.

Naruto : Alors ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Tu es amoureux de Vita-chan et tu ne sais pas comment lui faire ta déclaration ? =D

Sasuke : -_-' Euh non, non ce n'est pas ça du tout... Je pensais plus à organiser une fête avant son départ. Mais on manque de temps pour tout faire...

Naruto : Oh ! Avec le multi clonage ce n'est pas un problème ! ^^ ... (Petit sourire) Tu es vraiment sur que tu n'es pas amoureux ?

Sasuke : -_-' Je crois que je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ? J'aime Vita, certes, mais en tant que ma meilleur amie. Grâce à toi et à elle je suis de revenu a Konoha, je m'amuse, je ris, je vis enfin. J'ai appris qu' Itachi avait tué le clan par ordre du village mais je ne cherche plus à me venger. Mes douloureux souvenirs ont été remplacés par des moments de joies en votre compagnie. Elle fait partie de moi, tout comme toi. Et elle balaye ma mauvaise humeur comme de la poussière.

Naruto : o_O... Donc si je te dis que je ne pense pas qu'elle restera éternellement à Konoha, tu ne seras pas jaloux ?

Sasuke : Jaloux ?

Naruto : Oui, jaloux.

Sasuke : Mais de qui ?

Naruto : Gaara.

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Naruto : A ton avis !

Sasuke : Je n'en sais rien.

Naruto : Ah oui vraiment ? (Regard insistant)

Sasuke : Tu pense que...

Naruto : Pourquoi pas ? En plus ils iraient bien ensemble ! ^^

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : C'est juste une idée ! ^^'

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : ...

Sasuke : ... Hn...

Naruto : Bon on la fait cette fête ? ^^'

Sasuke : ... Ouais...

... : Mais voyons Sasuke, où est ce que tu m'emmène ?

Sasuke : Ne t'en fais pas Vita, on est presque arrivés ! =)

Vita : Oui mais où ? ... Attends, c'est la salle des fêtes ici non ? Enlève –moi ce bandeau, s'il te plait...

Sasuke : Attends encore un peu. (Continue de la faire avancer)... Voila ne bouge plus... (Lui enlève le bandeau)

Plein de gens : SURPRISE ! =D

Tous ses amis étaient là. Vita regarda autour d'elle, la salle était pleine de lampions, serpentins, ballons et guirlandes. Soudain la musique commença et Yumi la tira par la manche.

Vita : O_O ... Merci... beaucoup !

Yumi : Aller viens Nee-chan on va danser ! =)

La fête battais son plein, tout le monde s'amusait. Tous sauf une silhouette assise sur le toit. Soudain une autre silhouette vint s'assoir près de la première.

... : Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là-haut Vita ?

Vita : Gaara ?! ... Je voulais prendre l'air ^^'... Et toi ?

Gaara : Je te cherchais...

Vita : Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Gaara : Pour te rendre ceci. (Lui tend un collier)

Vita : O_O Mon collier ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! (Prend Gaara dans ses bras)

Gaara : O/_/O ...De... de rien...Tu y tiens beaucoup on dirait.

Vita : Ce collier appartenait à mon clan, ma mère me l'avait mis le jour de ma naissance. On dit qu'il contiendrait un pouvoir magique, mais ce n'est certainement pas vrai. XD ... Merci beaucoup !

Gaara : ... C'est moi qui te remercie...

Vita : Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Gaara : De ne pas m'avoir rejeté même si tu savais qui j'étais...

Vita : ... ^^

Gaara : ... Et si on retournait à l'intérieur ? ^^ Tu sais danser j'espère ?

Vita : Euh pas vraiment bien ... ^^'

Gaara : (Se tourne vers elle et s'incline)... Auriez-vous, gente demoiselle, la gentillesse de m'accorder cette dance ?

Vita : ^/^... Voui...

Ils dansèrent donc ensemble sous l'œil satisfait de Kankuro, mais également des deux dragons qui avaient pris leur forme humaine.  
Les heures tournèrent, Gaara dansait à présent avec Sakura et Vita avec Sasuke. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Karin, verte de rage.

Sasuke : Euh dis c'est une impression ou Karin veut ta mort là ?

Vita : Hum... (Regarde vers Karin) Oui. Elle m'en veut encore de t'avoir assommé et en plus tu danses avec moi... Pauvre fille elle va mourir de jalousie...

Sasuke : (désespéré) J'ai tout essayé pour m'en débarrasser, je lui ai que je étais homosexuel elle m'a répondu que sa beauté naturelle et son professionnalisme me ferais changer d'avis, je lui ai dis que j'avais une maladie contagieuse et mortelle elle me dit qu'elle serait ravie de mourir en même temps que moi... (Sourire sadique) Et si je lui faisais croire que je sors avec toi ?

Vita : (se met à rire) Tu va lui briser le cœur !

Sasuke : Encore faudrait-il qu'elle en ait un ! Elle est superficielle est ne s'intéresse qu'a la taille de ce qu'un homme à dans le pantalon. =_=  
Le pire c'est que Suigetsu en est dingue !

Vita : ^^' Chacun ses goûts !

Sasuke : Alors tu es d'accord pour lui faire croire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Vita : Elle me hait déjà alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Sasuke : Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi...

Au même moment la musique changea et s'improvisa pour une danse plus lente et sensuelle.

Sasuke : Un slow, ça te dit ?

Vita : Pourquoi pas ! ^^

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu. Vita passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé ce qui le fit sourire. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de sa cavalière et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou.

Naruto, Gaara et Kankuro observaient la scène. Tout comme Karin qui fulminait dans son coin.

Gaara : Ils sortent ensemble ?

Naruto : Non, non ils font ça juste pour faire enrager Karin.

Kankuro : Qu'est qui te fait dire ça ?

... : Sasuke ne se priverait pas de l'embrasser s'il sortirait avec elle. Moi non plus d'ailleurs... ^^

Naruto : Juugo à raison ! ^^ Et puis tout le village serait au courant si Sasuke ne serait plus célibataire ! XD

Kankuro : (En râlant) Il n'empêche qu'il profite l' Uchiwa !

Naruto : Si Vita se vexe elle peut facilement te tuer...

Juugo : Et même qui ne profiterais pas s'il avait cette chance ? Tu ferais pareil ! ^^

Gaara : Bien envoyer ! =P

Kankuro : -/_/-'

***Le lendemain très tôt ***

Kankuro : (Mort de fatigue) On ne pourrait pas rester encore un peu ? Z_Z

Gaara : Non ! Temari va déjà nous passer un savon quand on sera arrivés, alors si on reste plus longtemps c'est au cimetière qu'on va atterrir ! (voit Vita venir) Salut ! En forme à ce que je vois, pas comme Kankuro !

Kankuro : Hm ? (commence a se réveillé) 'lut !

Vita : Salut les garçons ! Je crois que vous connaissez Yumi, non ? Elle ne veut pas rester à Konoha. Est-ce qu'elle peut venir ?

Gaara : Oui bien sur mais où est elle en ce moment ?

Vita : Elle doit finir une mission encore elle nous rejoindra dans deux jours.

Kankuro : =_=...Avec deux jours d'avance (baille)... c'est impossible qu'elle nous rattrape !

Vita : On pari ? Le perdant fera tout ce que le gagnant veut pendant une semaine entière !  
Kankuro : (Soudainement réveillé) Pari tenu !

Gaara : * Ok...-_-' * Bon Vous avez fini ? En route maintenant !

Ils marchèrent donc tranquillement en direction de Suna no kuni.

Le deuxième jour se finissait et Kankuro fanfaronnait.

Kankuro : Ha ! Tu vois j'avais raison, c'est presque la fin de la journée et Yumi n'est toujours pas là ! J'ai gagné !... alors comme premier désir j'aimerais que tu...

Vita : (Le coupe) Détrompe-toi mon cher ! Le jour n'est pas encore achevé. Regarde tu vois le point noir là-bas ? C'est Yumi !

Kankuro : Le temps qu'elle vienne il sera trop tard !

Vita : Tu es bien trop confiant !

*** 10 minutes plus tard ***

Kankuro : (blanc comme un linge) MAIS... MAIS... C'EST... C'EST QUOI ÇA !


	10. News

Hello Public !

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles... J'en suis désolée...

Je vous donnerais bien les excuses habituelles (_manque de temps, ordinateur qui bogue, chat qui a massacré le bouillon ou effacé le texte, etc._) mais ma seule excuse pour ne plus poster est que j'ai changé.

Enfin, grandit... mentalement... enfin un peu quoi...

Bref... J'ai, y'a 2 ou 3 ans, tenté d'écrire le chapitre... 12... Pour finalement abandonner l'idée.

Puis j'ai voulu reprendre il y a quelques mois, sans y arriver...

La raison ? Le décalage énorme entre mon style de 2008 et celui que j'ai maintenant...

Le problème ? Je pense bien trop souvent à cette histoire (_c'est limite une obsession quand je vois une image de Gaara_) pour ne pas la continuer or le style d'avant m'agace sérieusement... (_Je peine à me relire tellement je me trouve niaise_). Bon, faut dire qu'a l'époque j'avais 16 ans et que j'adorais la forme "théâtre" et "kikou - lol"... (_oui, j'ai honte -"_)

La solution ? Reprendre tout à zéro, modifier, adapter et peut être même étoffer un peu.

Du coup j'hésite entre supprimer la fic et refaire OU poster ce qu'il me reste en stock, clôturer la fiction et poster la nouvelle version en parallèle histoire de comparer les deux...

**Un avis ?**


End file.
